


Ordinary Musings of Beautiful Minds

by absentminded_artist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, POV Multiple, Romance, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentminded_artist/pseuds/absentminded_artist





	Ordinary Musings of Beautiful Minds

**Hello again dear readers. E here. I know I have been away from my lovely Star Trek babies for some time. Blame college.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovelies, I just play with them for my own amusement.**

* * *

November 14, 2255

Mind of Nyota Uhura

Age: 22

Rank: Cadet

* * *

The air in the lecture hall is stagnant.

The weather has been unusually warm for November and it even indoors we feel the effects.

I try to take my mind off my discomfort...

By focusing intently on what he is saying.

By focusing intently on him.

.

.

.

I don't unerstand how they can't see how beautiful he is.

They call him names.

Horrid names behind his back.

Green-blooded hobgoblin.

.

Pointy-eared bastard.

.

.

Halfbreed.

.

.

.

The names have never stopped for him.

They are the same names he heard in childhood.

From tormenters much younger but twice as mean.

.

Yes.

.

It's true no one sees his beauty.

It's true. . . Almost.

They don't see the way his eyes soften when he speaks in his native tounge.

They have never seen him watch the stars.

Or heard him play his harp.

.

But I have.

.

And I do.

.

I see the beauty that he holds just beneath his skin.

A secret.

Even he is not aware of.

.

.

.

They are right.

,

He is not human.

.

.

.

But he doesn't need to be.

* * *

**So there is your first little ramble. These will not always be in chronological order so pay attention to the dates as well as whose mind it is.**

**Ta-ta for now.**

**Until next time,**


End file.
